Son of Zues
by zach-e7
Summary: A new son of Zeus comes to camp half blood.


Son of Zeus 1

Chapter 1

I am Chased

If I knew the Greek gods were still alive today, I don't know what I would've done. I probably wouldn't be in Camp Half – Blood today. I know I would've been dead already. And I definitely wouldn't be with Percy, who is one of my best friends at camp.

If you want to know the whole story, then keep on reading. But if you think that this is all just a bad story, then this is probably not for you.

My name is Solomon Arametheus. I am 16 years old. Until about five weeks ago, I was going to Cornwall High, a High school for troubled teens in Manhattan. Am I one of those teens? Yeah… I guess you can say that.

But the real trouble started when y 11th grade class took a field trip to a museum that I had no idea what the name was.

Fifty something kids and three teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the museum.

"All right you boys and girls, ladies and gents, and what ever you want to be called." Mr. C said. "We will be entering the museum soon, so get your sheet's ready!"

"Yes, Mr. C." The class said in a bored voice.

Five minutes later, we were at the museum.

It wasn't big or fancy like some other museums. But it certanly caught my eye.

It had Ancient Greek fortifacations: Arches, pillars, and door ways.

We got off the bus, my best friend, Grover, nervously looking at one of the girls who were hissing like snakes when they said an _S_.

"Well," She said in a snake like tone. "If it issssn't SSSSSolomon Arametheusssss."

A shiver ran down Grover's spine. Only three people knew my last name: My mom, Grover, and Mr. C.

All of a sudden, the five girls ran strait at me.

They hearded me into the museum, and kept running at me.

All of a sudden they changed into... Something else. There top halfs were the same except that their skin was green. There bottom halfs were two green snake trunks for legs.

Then things got even weirder.

Mr. C, who was outside a minute ago, rolled in his wheelchair.

"Leave him alone!" He cried.

The women turned around.

One of them said,

"You think you can sssstop ussss, centaur?"

I just about passed out.

_A centaur? In the school? How can that be? Is it Mr. C?_ Thaughts kept rattling in my head.

"Leave him alone or I'll have ten half-bloods on you like hounds." Mr. C said.

The monsters just hissed and dissapered in smoke.

I just realized that I was still standing rooted to the spot.

"Grover!" Mr. C called.

Grover ran in.

"Yes-Mr.-C?" He panted.

"Get Solomon to Camp. And hurry."

"Got it."

We walked out of the museum entrance. Everyone was talking and laughing. Grover and I were the only ones who weren't happy. In fact we were scared out of our wits.

"We need to get to your mom's place before we go." Grover whispered to me.

He then led me to the side where no one would see us.

Once we were out of the gates of the museum, I haled a taxi.

"East two-hundred and first." I told the driver.

We got out of the taxi, after I gave the driver five dollars, at an apartment complex.

"Come on, Grover." I told him.

We ran up the stairs and into my mom's apartment.

Of course, step father was there, making my mother servise him and his freind as they played poker.

"Mom!" I called to her.

She started to walk toward me, but my step father said,

"Hey, Martha! Where you going?"

"I have a son, too." She told him.

"So?" He said. "Let him die."

My mom stared at him firmly and said,

"No."

She said it with so much dignity that I was hopefull that he would let me go.

That wasn't the plan.

He sighed angrily.

Before he could say anything my mom told us to run.

So we all ran out of the building.

Once we got in my mom's car, we drove to Long Island.

Along the way, I talked to Grover.

"What were those... creachures at the museum?" I asked him.

"_Draceanae_."

"What are those?"

"Snake woman"

We were silent for a few more miles.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

It was my mother who answered.

"We're taking you to a camp."

"What camp?" I asked.

Grover answered this time.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Ohhh-kay. What is that?"

"It's a camp for special kids. Like you."

All of a sudden, we stopped.

I looked to our left and saw a sign that said,

"CAMP HALF - BLOOD."

"Get out!" My mother exclaimed.

Only Grover and I got out.

"I can't go, Solomon." My mother told me, sadly.

So we closed the doors and my mother drove away.

"Come on, Solomon!" Grover told me. "We've got to go!"

So we ran toward camp half blood.


End file.
